


Bad Dreams

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	Bad Dreams

Pain erupted within his body sending jolts of electricity up his spine. He was a monster, an abomination. Kaneda was trying to end his life, he didn't know why but he knew he deserved it. As the mutation of his body appeared to cease, white energy began to crawl into him, eating away at his arm and making its way up his torso. He called out to the ravenette below him, called out to kaneda with misery in his voice. "Kane-!"

"Da!" Tetsuo woke up with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. His whole body was trembling from the adrenaline that ran through his veins, the fear embedded in his mind. A shiver ran down the boy's spine causing him to grip the blankets tighter.

The ravenette glanced around the room, curious as to where he was. More fear gripped at the OIT of his stomach for his freshly awoken mind could not comprehend the place. After a moment though tetsuo had realized that it was the spare bedroom of kaneda's small, beaten down house. He had been forced to stay with the teen due to the police that had practically raided his equally small home into rubble.

Tetsuo's orbs traveled over to the moon that hung high in the blanket of black. If he had to put a guess on it, he'd say it was at least midnight.

As childish as it would seem, the ravenette wasn't used to being alone during his moments of weakness such as these little night terrors. With a small sigh leaving his lips, the teen crawled out of the makeshift bed and began to quietly make his way over to kaneda's room.

Once he had reached the destination, he had just stood in front of the door staring down at his feet with a frown. He knew he wouldn't fall back asleep and if he wanted to he needed the other boy to help him with that simple task. Timidly, tetsuo opened the door with a flick of his risk. A small squeak came from the unoiled hinges as the wooden frame opened up. 

As the door opened, kaneda lay on the bed facing tetsuo. Almost immediately the younger teenager wanted to flee and try to find slumber on his own but he decided that this was the right decision instead. Slowly, the sleepy teen cracked his eyes open and glanced up at the boy standing in the doorway. "Tetsuo...?" The said boy nodded his head. Maybe this was a bad idea, he didn't want to annoy kaneda just because of his stupid little dream. "Can....can I stay here with you tonight...?" The young teen asked softly, looking at the ground as a barely notiable blush formed on his cheeks. He heard kaneda shift in the bed and mutter a quiet "sure" as he did so.

Tetsuo definatlety was annoying kaneda and as bad as he felt, the question was already approved. He walked up timidly over to the bed and gently climbed onto it, being very cautious as he did so. Kaneda stared at the teen as he slowly crawled into bed with him. A smile formed on his lips and with an extended arm he pulled tetsuo into the blankets with him.

The younger of the two was stiff for a second before relaxing into the bed and snuggling closer to kaneda until the said boy wrapped his arms around tetsuo.

The ebony haired male stared at the capsule leader's chest, his eyes beginning to droop. Soon enough tetsuo found himself in a deep, peaceful sleep while being embraced. 

A grin formed on the teen's face as he watched tetsuo sleep. His name rolled off the sleeping teen's tongue in quiet whispers. With a content sigh, kaneda shut his eyes and pulled tetsuo closer as he drifted into his own peaceful slumber.


End file.
